Detalles
by Lenayuri
Summary: Después de un agotador día, lo único que Severus desea es descansar, pero el destino es cruel y le gusta llevarle la contraria. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Severus! Snarry.


-**Título**: Detalles

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: M

-**Advertencia**: Slash.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 786 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Notas**: Yo sé que Severus se llevó a Harry a alguna Isla Paradisiaca para amarse infinitamente; por eso, hoy –nueve de Enero– cumpleaños de Severus, les traigo este **snarry**.

¡Severus no murió! ¡Sigue vivo! ¡Fue una mentira de la muggle rubia británica! ¡No~! *se la llevan al manicomio* _**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Severus!**_

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Detalles**

Después de un agotador día de clases, donde estuviste a punto de maldecir a unos cuantos ineptos mocosos en tu clase de Pociones, lo único que querías hacer era darte un baño y relajarte.

Claro que siempre había _alguien_ que no quería que completaras esos planes perfectos –al menos en tu mente–. Esa persona era cierto mago compulsivo-comedor-de-caramelos-de-limón, alias Dumbledore. El viejo mago te había llamado a su oficina.

La razón era para brindar por tu cumpleaños –oh, sí, al viejo no se le iba una– por lo que tuviste que tomar una copa de wiski de fuego con él, junto con todos los demás profesores, y brindar por tu quincuagésimo tercer cumpleaños. Sinceramente, preferías olvidar aquel hecho. No por el temor a envejecer, ¡por Merlín, eran magos! Pero sí por el hecho de que simplemente era una pérdida de tiempo y de esfuerzo festejar algo que, según tú, no tenía importancia.

Pero como nunca se le podía dar una negativa al viejo director, digamos que te habías tenido que quedar a escuchar sus viejas historias de juventud. Algo muy extraño y bizarro, procurarías obliviarte cuanto antes.

Al llegar a tus aposentos, encendiste la pequeña chimenea frente a tu sillón favorito. Te sentías demasiado cansado como para darte el tan preciado baño y simplemente te dejaste caer grácilmente en él. Llevaste tus manos a tu sien e intentaste que el dolor de cabeza se disipara. Estabas estresado, cansado y definitivamente lo que menos querías hacer era festejar la fecha en la que hace cincuenta y tres años habías nacido.

Dejaste caer la cabeza hacia atrás y notaste que algo rosaba tus labios. Sonríes torcidamente mientras lanzas un hechizo no verbal a tu _atacante_, descubriendo a Harry Potter con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Severus!– el joven Auror rodeó rápidamente el sofá hasta posarse en tus piernas. Gruñiste ante la acción.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no te comportes como un chiquillo malcriado?

-Las necesarias.

Era cierto que después de todos los problemas que habían tenido en sus años de escuela se odiaban a muerte, o al menos tú lo odiabas a él –claro, eran simples prejuicios pero era tu orgullo herido hablando–, así que cuando Potter se había graduado, acercado a ti y te había jurado que te conquistaría pensaste que era otra forma de mofarse de ti y le regresaste la supuesta broma; aseguraste que por nada del mundo estarías con alguien como él, pero como dice el viejo dicho muggle _'más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo'_ y ahí estabas, con tu extraño amante en las piernas, devorando la boca del otro en una danza erótica de dominio.

Claro que aún seguías siendo el hostil y severo profesor de pociones, pero al menos ahora tenías a alguien que te esperaba al terminar tu jornada laboral.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño diablo? Recuerdo que dijiste que estarías ocupado.- obviamente cuando te había dicho eso, habías estado decepcionado, no por la fecha, claro que no… o al menos eso intentaste hacerte creer.

-¿Y perderme de festejar contigo? ¡Para nada! Por una vez abusé de mis subordinados.- besó tus labios una vez más y volvió a hablar –ahora ¡la sorpresa!– y al decir eso, un pequeño pastel de chocolate negro apareció flotando frente a ti, tenía una pequeña velita en medio, esperando por ser apagada. Harry estaba feliz por el detalle que te había dado y tú eras feliz si él lo era –aunque jamás lo expresarías en voz alta–.

Habían sido esos pequeños detalles los que te habían dejado sin otra alternativa –o así le decías tú– más que enamorarte de ese pequeño Gryffindor que a veces te sacaba de tus casillas.

-¡Pide un deseo!

-Tonterías.

-Severus… anda, pide un deseo.- pero no pediste nada para ti, pediste por ese joven que se arriesgaba cada día al realizar su trabajo. Pediste por Harry, no por ti.

Al soplar y apagar la pequeña velita, sentiste a Harry moverse rápidamente de tu regazo; agudizaste el oído y sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la puerta que daba a tu habitación. Volviste a encender la chimenea que Harry previamente había apagado y lo encontraste parado frente la puerta, vistiendo nada más que una bufanda, y no era sólo una bufanda, era _tú_ bufanda de Slytherin, aquella que el bribón de Harry había osado llevarse alegando que le pertenecía.

Ahora sabías perfectamente para qué la quería.

No necesitaste invitación para saber lo que Harry iba a regalarte.

Y debías aceptar que el Gryffindor se veía muy, muy bien en los colores de tu casa.

Esos detalles te hicieron darte cuenta que no habías cometido un error al permitir que este joven entrara a tu vida.

* * *

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Notas**

Es corto, lo sé, pero es mi primer Snarry xD

Apreciaría si me dicen lo que les parece en un lindo review.

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Severus!** Nuestro Príncipe Mestizo es como el vino, entre más añejado sabe mejor~.

**¿Review?** OwO


End file.
